Summer Annoyance
by yamiduke13
Summary: Seto's summer takes a turn for the worse or maybe its for the better?


I do not own Yugioh.

The thief shifts one hand slightly to the side and smiles as he hears a tumbler shift. He has already gotten past the electronic security, guards and cameras; all that are left now are the manual locks which need combinations so he can't even pick them. He's actually quite impressed with how long it's taking him. The park was actually proving to be a challenge unlike any of the other places he had robbed out of boredom; and this was just the park. He might have to make a visit to the owner's house, if only so he can see what kind of security the building has. He tilts his hand again and grins as he hears a click from the lock, good one down. The white haired boy shifts down a little bit to start on the next lock. He has only gotten through one more of the locks though when he hears the door open behind him and feels the cold glare on his back. One more point to the blue eyed man he supposes. The only way he could get the locks open was to have his back to the door and there was only the one which was now blocked. He spares a brief moment to wonder how he had known he was there and what he had missed but he doesn't pause and just finishes unlocking the next lock before turning smoothly to greet the dark haired boy looking at him coldly.

"Hello Kaiba."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was shining, there were no clouds in the sky, children were laughing and Seto Kaiba was annoyed. It was a beautiful summer day and he was outside in the blazing heat doing his best to ignore all the little brats asking for his autograph. Honestly he had no idea why he had let Mokuba talk him into this. Yes it was his park and as a result Mokuba got free rides; there was still no reason for Seto to be there too, but Mokuba had widened his eyes and said he had wanted to spend the day with Seto outside and how could Seto refuse when his little brother looked at him like that. So now here he was watching Mokuba go on the roller coaster shaped like a blue eyes white dragon while he waited in the shade avoiding the sun. He leans back against the wall and completely ignores everyone around him as he thinks and waits. There had been a lot of burglaries throughout Domino lately. Everywhere from shops to houses to museums had been hit and Seto's blue eyes shift to look in the direction of the building where he kept the money the park generated. It was enough that it usually went to the bank once a week but when even the bank had been broken into Seto had decided it would be safer to keep under his own protection.

There was no way anyone was stupid enough to try to steal from him. Seto pauses in his thoughts for a moment as he remembers several idiotic people and he grimaces. He glances once more at the ride Mokuba is on and sends him a short text message before he heads towards the security building. It takes him a while to get there as it is strategically placed to be the farthest from any of the entrances. He glances at the building in silence for a moment before he enters and scowls when he notices his guards knocked out. He continues on until he arrives at the room with the safe and steps in. Inside at the vault is a white haired young man with his ear patiently against the door as he slowly works out the combination of the locks. Seto glares at him coldly as he absently wonders how long the thief has been working to get past so much of his security. Soon the man turns to face him gracefully and Seto's cold blue eyes meet blood red ones.

"Hello Kaiba"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bakura meets Kaiba's eyes and notices how they flicker momentarily to the ring hanging in plain view on his chest before going back to his face. The man looks incredibly unimpressed which annoys Bakura to no end.

"How long have you been here?"

"How did you know I was here?" The thief responds with a question of his own and to his increased annoyance Kaiba just smirks.

"And make it easier for you to come again? I think not." Bakura scowls and moves forward till he is standing in front of the taller man. Already his mind has gone over several facts such as he would have to knock the billionaire out if he wanted to finish cracking the locks. In a matter of seconds Bakura's mood drops even more. He hated living a job unfinished but as he studies Kaiba and notices the man's annoyance rising as well he gets an idea and smirks. He won't be leaving here empty handed after all.

Before Kaiba can speak or move Bakura steps quickly forward into his personal space and leans up so his lips press roughly against the blue eyed mans. To his eternal amusement he can see Kaiba's eyes widen slightly and he stiffens beneath him. Bakura just shifts closer and kisses him harder as his arms move around him tugging him towards him and sneakily moving through his pockets. The man he is kissing is unresponsive and Bakura secretly thinks that he might be in shock but he is enjoying himself far too much to care. He finds himself imagining what it will be like to break this man so he reacts. So those lips could shiver under his and how Kaiba's body would tremble and buck against him as he moves on top. Suddenly he wants complete control over this man; a challenge finally worthy of the thief king and he steps back smirking as his fingers slide the object he had been seeking into his pocket. He was going to steal Seto Kaiba.

"I just stole your first kiss Kaiba and you can never get it back." He moves past the suddenly furious man and escapes laughing, knowing beyond a doubt his challenge will be accepted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiba glares down at the thief and his eyes flicker momentarily to the glimpse of gaudy gold on his chest. His lip curls up slightly in disgust before he meets the thief's eyes again unimpressed.

"How long have you been here?"

"How did you know I was here?" He smirks then; it appears that the thief is a little paranoid. All the better for Kaiba, he won't be telling him it was just an accident that he was discovered.

"And make it easier for you to come again? I think not?" Better the thief believe Kaiba has more security then he knows about. It will make him more cautious and less likely to attack again. That is if he is as intelligent as Seto has thought which he begins to doubt as the man moves into his personal space and attacks him. Not physically but worse with his mouth and Seto feels himself freeze up and he doesn't know what to do because it is taking all of his self-control alone not to react to that kiss and then before he knows it the kiss is over and the man is moving past him.

"I just stole your first kiss Kaiba; and you can never get it back." Seto now can feel his anger returning and he whips around only to find the thief gone and he growls angrily. What did that bastard thief know about anything anyway? Not much Seto comforts himself with a smirk as he leans back against the wall, not if the idiot honestly believes that was his first kiss. Still the game was now on and Bakura would lose. Seto never turned down a challenge after all. His smirk fades though when he goes to call Mokuba and his eyes narrow angrily; god does he hate summer.

"That bastard stole my phone."

XXXXXXXX

This was written for a contest on DA but I will be continuing it as I just love this pair haha. Reviews make me happy and keep me inspired.


End file.
